


Henry's Mistake

by orphan_account



Series: Henry is a dad [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henry rapes Stanley and finds out the consequences  of raping Stanley
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Stanley Uris
Series: Henry is a dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963630
Kudos: 2





	Henry's Mistake

Wyatt Oleff as Stanley Uris  
Nicholas Hamilton as Henry Bowers  
Jeaden Lieberher as Bill Denbrough  
Sophia Lillis as Beverly Marsh  
Jeremy Ray Taylor as Ben Hanscom  
Chosen Jacobs as Mike Hanlon  
Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie Kaspbark  
Finn Wolfhard as Richie Tozier  
Jackson Robert Scott as Georgie Denbrough  
Jake Sim as Belch Huggins  
Logan Thompson as Victor Criss  
Owen Teague as Patrick Hockstetter  
Bill Skarsgård as Pennywise the dancing clown

Jake Bowers(later in the story)

I don't own the characters Accept Jake Bowers


End file.
